runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Anti Revanant Organization
Introduction "We hunt to kill." --Niko10120537 01:10, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Have you ever wanted to slay a challenging monster, that could use attacks similar to ancient magicks, that could even heal itself? Well, if you want to know all about slaying or even go on hunting trips in the deep ruined territories of Zaro's, also called the wilderness, then you can join my clan: The Anti Revenant Organization. We are a small organization, or clan, of part time revanant hunters that seek to make the wilderness a lot safer, by slaying the dark ghosts of the God wars, also known as the revenants! We usually hunt in packs of 2- 3, to hunt down revanants of all kinds (if there next to our level of course), and create trouble and mischief to the revenant army. We also travel and explore the unknown parts of the wilderness we all haven't explored yet. The main point is, if you love to hunt revanants, join the clan chat of Niko10120537, also known as the leader of the "revanant hunters". We accept both F2P and P2P players into our clan. Requirements The only requirement you would need to join this small clan, is that you are capable of killing one type of revanant near your level (it does not matter if you can solo it or take it head on with a group). What this clan also does is track down revanants, and is an information center for how to hunt, and kill these powerful monsters. You must have brought a team 6 cape to hunting trips or given one to by the owner or co-owner to participate in Revanant hunting events. The reason we say this is to distinguish between clan members and other people in wildy(if there is a possibility in the first place). This new rule, added by Niko10120537 himself, is that you are able to be required to retreat in combat against any kind of revanant, and surviving in the wilderness by yourself, until you regroup with your group at one of the bases. If you are new, we will teach you the basics of hunting down a revenant, retreating, tactical strategizing, and wilderness geography from the best of our members! Conclusion In conclusion, if you love revanant hunting, or your just a beginner, OR you want to know a couple of revanant's locations, then join my clan today!!!! Clan Ranking Combat level 20 and under:Corporal Combat level 30-40:Seargant Combat level 41-60:Liutenant Combat level 61-89:Captain Combat level 90 and higher:General "all Combat levels include Summoning in our clan" Clan Contact If you need to contact the leader of this clan on Runescape Clan Wikia, or Runescape Ltd. Online, please contact Niko10120537, or enter his clan chat. If he is not online, this means his is currently unavailable. You can also contact Co-owners Azn Idiot X or Mega3d3(Ice Warior Z is no longer a co-owner, excluding that he does not play anymore) for joining the clan,who will inform Niko10120537 about your arrival. Schedule Primary times for Revanant hunting with Niko: ~10:00-~3:00 on Saturdays, and Sundays. ~5:00-8:00 on Fridays. Regular timing on weekdays from February, June, October, and school break:every weekday from ~12:00-3:00. Our main base is the Rising Sun Inn currently located next to the Falador Bank. There, we discuss events that we would go to. Our Revanant Hunting bases to meet in are:Bounty Hunter, next to bank and the ruins in 47 wildy, below the eastern deep wilderness gate. Original Clan Members Right now, we currently have 10 members. Ooooo427(Captain) Exploud10(General) Liveflesh888(general:highest level member) J Billybobby(Seargant) Sma3gl(Liutenant) Takkun78(liutenant) Azn Idiot X(General: Co-Owner) Ice Warior Z(General: Co-Owner) Beer pig1(General) Niko10120537(Clan Owner:Current Lead Revenant Hunter) Svana 22(Captain) Wizard Born1(general) Pokershark88 Rules 1. Never, Ever, Ever go on a Revanant Trip without a Team Cape, unless you are excused from the owner/co-owners. 2. Do not PK any team members(unless its a safe minigame, or excused to from the owner himself). 3. Do not scam team members in any way(unless you need money). 4. You must go on at least one event every week, otherwise you'll be kicked out of the clan. 5. Bad language at the cost of not being blocked is allowed(Do not take this rule to the limits, youll find yourself kicked out). 6. Do not back down the cry of a struggling member (excluding that your resupplying), or become a shame of the clan, and will be deranked one level, no matter what your combat is. 7. Generals do have the right to temporarily kick out members of the clan is misbehaving, but doing so purposely will find yourself being banned forever from the clan. The Best Players and Lowest Players Ultimately, liveflesh144 is currently the strongest member of the clan, at the current level of 111 on Member worlds(Counting Summoning). J Billybobby is currently the lowest leveled member. Currently, of our 14 members, 4 are non member. Though most members are P2P, we try to make time to kill revenants in F2P. The Most Popular Clan Event 1. Revanant Hunting 2. Created minigame, Wilderness Survival Main Worlds The Main worlds that we go on for events are currently: World 28(for P2P players) World 32(for F2P players) Revanant Hunting Since we now have a distinguished quite a few number of number of members(at the number of 13), we have divided into 2 groups in revanant hunting. One goes rev hunting beyond the lv 48 wildy gate, and the other stays below the gate. Future Events Category:clans